Christopher Blackwind
"War...this is no stranger for the Blackwinds, we have stood long and proud, for centuries we have lead the fight, for milleniums we have fought, for Eons i have fought for the Honor of my family!" ''-Christopher Blackwind '' Brief History and Personality Christopher was at first just normal, just a child living with his parents, soon his poor family was beggining to suffer, they dint have enough food to support all of them, so his Father, Daereon (Da-Re-On) joined the Archonus Marines, this job payed well and gave support to the soldiers family, from here Christopher and his mother, Elizabeth, would live comfortably. Inspired by his father's heroism in combat, he wished to sign up to fight alongisde his father, but then tragedy struck, his father was killed during an Op, his mother grievestruck and he was heartbroken. 1 year later on his 18th birthday, he decided to live up to his father's legacy and joined the Marines in the 65th battalion, about 2 months after joining and training, his mother died of an illness, now Christopher felt lost and alone, but found solace with the other troopers which in war, he learned that these are your brothers. He demostrated great valor and combat expertise, and when the First Legion of Archon was formed, it wasnt a suprise he was chosen Anonymously to be its Archon Commandant (Highest rank within the Legion). Years later he met Martha Eon and fell in love with her, this love would have them 2 children, but eventually Christopher had to return to fighting, and so he did, while fighting he practically wrote home every day, back to Martha and the children. but war has its price and Christopher suffered a head wound that caused him to forget all about his past, he only knew his name, his rank, his role and that he could kill. After many years of fighting he met Susan Estres, they both fell in love and got engaged and had a child, William Blackwind the soon-to-be High King of Archon, later Christopher left while susan was pregnant, to fight, months later William was born, and Christopher decided to return, after about 2 weeks he did, but only came to see that his wife was murdered but managed to save theyre child, Christopher was completely broken, memories of his family came back and he began to think that he was an omen, that all he touched turned to sh*& and died, but he still raised his child, and he when he came to age, joined the First legion and served alongside his father, they both share a dislike and Hatred, but have undying respect for eachother and love eachother deeply (father and Son). After the destruction of Archon and Christopher's escape, he crashlanded the Ship ,The Archon a ship built for Chris, on Earth, but before he crashed it, he was launched out an escape pod, he crashed on altomare, awaking about 3 days later, he stumbled out of the pod and recognized the place, memories of somebody came back to him, but he never knew whom, a few days later, both him and Martha had a fateful encounter, his memories came back and his eyes were full of tears,they embraced, and now they live theyre lives together with theyre family. Christopher has a brave bold personality, hes handsome apparently and is a natural born leader. When angered however he swears a lot, comparable to his Friend, Anthony's F-Bombs, though Christopher rarely rants. Christopher always puts family first before anything. Career "This Commandant Blackwind of the first Legion, surrender your weapons and you wont be harmed, refuse however, and you shall meet a fate worse than ten thousands hells" ''-Christopher to a Fallen army, before a fight broke out'' Christopher's military career began at 18 years old, when normally they signed up as 20, but he had his reasons, his father had just recently been killed and without his support his mother and himself would have died, so Christopher joined the Marine ranks, but after he completed training, his mother died, this left him grievestruck but now with an Unbreakeble will, now knowing he had nothing to lose, he fought more valiantly and Zealously than the rest of his troops, he was a true Blackwind. At the age of 20, he became a captain, still recorded as youngest, and led his own Batallion of marines, the 65th Marine Batallion, which always rushed ahead, certain suicide missions, cannon fodde,r but they always came through and took all the glory, Christopher gained many accolades from higher ups, when the Archonus began to grow, they needed a new type of army, Christopher was a commander at the time, and 32, then he received word about a new army being formed, this army was new breed. Christopher was made Archon COmmandant of the first legion, the highest military rank available, and performed amazingly, after a war had ended, he was given a leave, and he went to earth to relax, there he went to Altomare, where he found a strange Gem, which he accidently broke and turned him into the Rare Green Silvered Latios, he was quite sad, thinking he had to leave his position as the commandant, but he learned how to shape shift so everything was fine, then he met with a Woman, Named Martha, she learned he was a latios, and he learned she was a latias later on, and they both fell in love. Category:Characters